To Die For
by Phenax
Summary: Sometimes, moving on is more complicated than we think. Clint/OC. Tony/OC.
1. 00: All Too Easy

"And so the sky becomes a dream  
I never dreamt because I'm just too busy waiting for nothing  
And wasting away."—_Wasting Away_, Tonight Alive

* * *

I stepped across the rubble with my hood pulled over my head, my eyes kept low. During the reconstruction of Manhattan, there was a curfew, and if seen, I was in big trouble. Hopefully she remembered that, too.

I could've just disappeared, sure, but that took a lot of energy that I needed to save for when I got there. Stark Tower, in its hideous and tall glory—just down the road.

He had gotten it fixed up quickly. While the city around it was in shambles, at the end of the road, illuminating the entire block with its clean energy was a completely remodeled Stark Tower. Some criticized Tony Stark for not helping out around him, but they didn't realize he _was _helping. _He _was the reason things were moving so quickly.

Arrogant as the man is, he didn't seem the type to brag about his charity.

I didn't really know what I was expecting to find when I shuffled down the streets and to the locked glass doors of Stark Tower. No, breaking them wasn't an issue, and neither was lock picking. I could do either, but alarms—silent, more than likely—would go off before I even got finished, no matter how fast I was.

I took a step back, reflexively. There was a very soft, almost silent, murmur against the glass.

Motion sensors, heat sensors . . . fuck, I might've already blown it.

I began casually walking along, quickly pulling out an innocent façade. In the middle of the dreary night, when the entire street was black, the lit up building at the end was fascinating to me. I wondered what was inside. What's the harm in that?

No one came after me. Either I hadn't gotten close enough to set off alarms, or they bought it.

Or maybe that was what they wanted me to think.

In the distance, I could hear another set of footsteps from behind me. They weren't the steps of anyone from Stark Tower, which I knew because I had scouted the cops on the street. It was one of the cops following behind me, so I knew I had been seen.

The alley that turned behind Stark Tower was the perfect place to disappear—literally. I made myself invisible and pushed through the back wall of Stark Tower.

With a smirk, I started looking around the dark and casually fancy lobby. Huge flat screens in random corners, furniture that looked comfortable and fancy all at the same time, and an elevator in the back of the room with, I'm sure, stairs in the far corner. It was all a bit too easy, if you ask me. I just walked right through the walls and didn't set off a single alarm.

And how predictable. The workshop was located in the basement. It wasn't necessarily where I _needed _to be when the rooster crowed, but it was the place I wanted to go. Hell, to see Tony Stark's workshop . . . it would be mind blowing.

I slipped through the high security doors with ease, and the moment I made myself visible, I realized all too late that I wasn't alone. There was someone else down here, at three in the morning.

Someone drinking whiskey from the bottle while tinkering with an arrow.

_Holy fuck._

* * *

_So I got this idea after hearing rumors about __Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but I hadn't actually seen the movie yet. By the time I got it written, I had seen it, and there are spoilers coming up in...two chapters. Well, the beginning of the spoilers. x3_

_Anyways, spoilers are to come. Just a warning. I'll warn you again at the end of next chapter._

_I love Hawkeye. 3 I really, really do. I love him, and I love him and Black Widow together, but I also wanted to write a story exploring some different ideas, different pairings that stemmed from rumors I mentioned earlier. _

_But moving on...I hope you guys enjoy this story. :D_

_Let me know what you think about it? That'd really be awesome. :)_


	2. 01: Reunion

"Did I come at a bad time?"—_Welcome_, Tonight Alive

* * *

I made sure to disappear as quickly as I had reappeared, but the security system clicked in. I didn't really know what it was, but a red light flashed beside him. Through the drunkenness, he spun around, 9mm cocked and ready to fire.

Yet I don't think he had any intentions of firing. The smirk on his lips, that lopsided smirk that went with the sleep in his eyes, was a bit amusing.

"Alright, come on out," he said. "I'd hate to have to shoot you. Your cousin would probably kill me."

Of course he knew it was me—Ebony or me, that is. Who else did he know that could disappear like that? Sure, he didn't know we were both in here, but he knew one of us had appeared and disappeared.

I reappeared wearing a smirk much more sober than his. When his blue eyes lit up, I giggled. "Well, well. If it isn't Hawky boy. Honey, you look like shit. Did my cousin finally break your heart? Told that woman to do it _ages _ago. Just made it worse for you to drag it out. She always was nuttier than a fruitcake."

His eyes narrowed a bit, but I could see the corners of his lips twitch a little. I knew why. He wanted to smile. He told me I was a charming individual, or something like that. Still, he felt like he needed to be mad at me, so that's how he acted.

"Don't play dumb, Evory. You know your cousin is in DC with Steve Rogers."

Seeing how quickly he recognized me as Evory, not Ebony, made my heart start to flutter in like a chicken in a mud hole. Most people couldn't separate us . . . us being identical twins, after all.

I quickly recovered and made a face. "Really, Hawk, it don't make no sense to me. I didn't really picture those two as a thing. They ain't no Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert."

Hawk took a bit to just stare at me, eyes slightly wide, before he moved at all. After, ya know, his moments, he lowered his gun, unloaded it, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're not talking about this."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself. Wanna talk about something else?"

"Not really."

Like he knew it would, and maybe like he intended for it to, it made me frown. "And here I thought we got along so well last time."

Just the mention of the word "last time" brought a spark to his eyes, a spark I had hoped for. Last time we saw each other, Natasha was stressed. So Hawk brought her to Ebony and me, and the four of us just got really drunk at this club. Natasha wasn't much of a dancer, and Ebony was already dancing with some random hot stranger, so Hawk and I, well, we danced. Really intensely, to be totally honest. And when Natasha was in the bathroom, he kissed me. It was obviously the alcohol, since he was in love with Natasha, but man was it intense. We ended up making a trip to the bathroom ourselves, but I managed to stop it before it got _too _carried away.

And the weird part was, the next morning, it was like nothing had changed. He still teased me about being short. I still teased him about being a goober. I mean, we were still the same. We didn't let the vodka laced macking ruin anything.

"Well, yeah, I'd say we got along pretty damn well," he murmured, but as his bright blue eyes met mine, there was more to it than drunken lethargy. Now, he looked rather happy and confident—almost cocky. "If I remember correctly, we almost got _really _acquainted."

"Too bad we wasn't totally drunk," I said, and admittedly, I meant that. How many nights had I thought about it after? It wasn't because I felt _anything _for Hawk because, I mean, he was in love with my cousin. That was a dead end street there. But he was sexy . . . and there were so many sparks when kissing that night. What if it had moved past kissing?

He didn't say anything to that, but I could see he didn't actually disagree, which was surprising. When I was pulling away at the club, he muttered, "Right. How would I ever explain that to Tash later?"

But now . . . he was free. Free from the worry of what Natasha would think about him. It wasn't any of her business who he rolled in the sack with, and it wasn't her place to decide who with either.

Which was why he smirked again but still didn't say anything. He just let his eyes start roaming my kinda tightly clothed body.

Momma woulda knocked a knot on my head if she saw me walk outta the house like this, but I _did _haveta wear all black.

I hadn't changed much in the year since he had last seen me, other than a haircut that had pretty much grown right back to where it was when we last saw each other. I mean, there were a couple tattoos he could see that were new, but mostly, I was still just the same girl he got drunk with that night.

So why was he looking at me like he was? Like he had never seen me before?

I heard two people behind us, but the way Hawk's eyes locked on me and started to glow a little . . . I didn't really care to see long. With a simple glance over my shoulders, I saw Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, both gawking at me.

Hawk, however, immediately grabbed my attention again when he sighed. "How is it that you're even hotter than your cousin?"

"Which one?" I laughed. "I got more than the bunny rabbits out in the farmhouse, which lemme tell ya. Those buggers like to fuck . . . a lot."

"The only one I've met."

My eyebrows rose. "Hmm, well, I suppose that makes sense."

While Hawk grinned at me, Tony walked over and propped his arm on Hawk's shoulder with his eyes roving my body as well. "Damn. What's the emergency? Sconge get in the way?"

When I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at Tony, recognition flashed across his eyes. Tony and I had never met, so I didn't know why he recognized me.

Natty and I didn't look _that _much alike.

"Wow. One of the twins, cousin of Natasha," he murmured. "Tucker, right? I'm gonna guess Evory. I thought you both were banned?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Hawk, in his drunken and muscled up state. Last I saw him, he was a bit rough around the edges and innocent. No more of that . . . muscle had grown underneath his skin, and the stubble along his jawline was more of a turn on than I imagined.

But I didn't get lost in his jawline or North Carolina blue eyes. Instead, I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Banned? Here I thought Natasha demanded S.H.I.E.L.D. never bring us in. I thought we had a choice."

"Not if she has anything to say about it," Bruce scoffed. "Trust me, she's not someone you wanna mess with."

"You think she's bad?" Hawk asked. "Mess with this one. The wrath of Evory is far worse than the wrath of Natasha could _ever _be."

I smirked. "I'm flattered you remember. I thought all that Jack you drank last time clouded your judgment."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Not quite. Seems you just run into me at my worst."

"Well, honey, if this is your worst, I'd love to see your best."

This caught him off guard, made those blue eyes open up to their fullest. While he stammered over himself, tried to search in that drunken mind of his for a coherent sentence to form, I giggled and danced beside to Tony.

"Mr. Stark, I say, your security is flawed," I said. "I practically walked right down here."

"Doesn't count," he informed me, but he still walked over to the computer in the back corner. "You can disappear."

"How is it that you know so much about me?" I asked, looking now to Bruce as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry to wake you, big guy. I didn't expect Hawk to be down here. I planned to wait until a half decent hour."

"You wouldn't know what a decent hour is," Hawk snorted, finally back in the state of mind where words could come out. "Look, Evory—"

"Seriously, you don't have to keep calling me that," I interrupted, and while he cocked an eyebrow, waiting for whatever I had to replace it, I gave him a cute little smirk and stepped closer to him. I knew from personal experience that he was a sucker for my wide green eyes, so I batted them a little and started playing with the line of his shirt. "Call me Evvy."

Back to incoherent babbling. Damn, Hawk was fun.

"That's cute," Tony called from across the room. "Jarvis, how can we make this system Evvy proof?"

"She phased through the walls, sir," Jarvis said. "We'll need motion sensors in the metal of the walls and doors."

I shook my head. "Won't work. I kinda actually disappear from reality. I break all motion sensors."

Tony frowned. "Well, that complicates things."

I gave him another innocent smile. "Sorry, Starky. Fortunately for you, I don't think there's anyone else out there like me."

"I'm sure Ebony is equally hard," he scoffed. "What is it she does?"

"She morphs into the shadows, so I 'pose it's just as hard to secure around." I scrunched my nose.

Hawk's eyes tightened a bit as he watched me start looking around myself. Though my eyes weren't on him, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "Where is she, by the way?"

I knew she was in here. Call it twin telepathy, but I knew. We could sense each other, a sixth sense if you will.

So when she came out of the shadows behind Hawk, I wasn't surprised. Bruce and Tony gawked at her, but Hawk, being drunk and watching me, didn't notice at first.

And when he did . . . . hell, that was priceless. The man let out an almost girlish scream and jumped five feet away from my smirking sister, in her five foot glory. We had decided to dress in all black, from head to toe since we made vampires look tan, but unlike me, she had straightened her deep red hair with the bright blue tips.

I had a thing for our natural curls, and I didn't want blue in my hair.

So, seeing her standing right behind him dressed in all black—down to the detail of black smeared around her eyes—scared him.

Ebony giggled as she danced over beside me, slapping me a high five on the way. "God, Clint, you're far too easy."

He had to take a few moments to catch his breath, but he didn't speak before taking another huge swig of his whiskey. "Why are you two here?"

"We're bored," Ebony told him, letting out a sigh. "After leaving the farm and explorin' the world with Natty, we had to get real people jobs, and after seein' how big the world is compared to Dozier, waiting tables and modeling is just shit."

I glared at her but decided to quickly change the subject when Hawk's eyebrows rose. "What she means to say is that we have all these amazing things we can use to help people, so why waste what we were blessed with?"

Ebony shrugged her shoulders but nodded a little. "Then there's, ya know, the delight in pissing Natasha off to no end."

"That's always a plus."

* * *

_There are spoilers in this author's note, and they're coming up hard in the next chapter. So if you haven't seen Cap 2, nor have you had it ruined for you and also don't wanna have it ruined for you, sorry. You probably shouldn't keep reading, now or the next chapter._

_So my ranting last chapter about hearing rumors and getting this idea? Yeah. Natasha and Steve being a couple is what I'm talking about. __That kiss on the escalator? Yeah. I saw pictures of that and thought Natasha and Steve got together. Which is where this idea came from. Now, I know they _don't _get together, but, I mean, I could actually see it. I was so pissed about it before Cap 2, but after seeing it, I would actually be okay with it._

_Though it's not gonna happen, I know. I don't even think she and Clint are gonna get together, which is equally sad._

_Just realized I would be okay with Natasha ending up with my two favorite superheroes...random fact._

_T.T I've gotta get better about this ranting. Okay, so, enjoy this chapter. :D Let me know what you think!_

_Also, random little note. I live in the South. This is actually how some of us talk, so if you're from the South and get offended, I'm sorry. I hear this kinda stuff every day, and I talk like this a lot of times, too. It doesn't make me a hillbilly, and I'm sorry if it comes off that way. Really, I am. That's not what I'm intending._

_I just wanted a girl with Southern roots as the main character. No biggie. Really, Evvy is quite brilliant. Ebony and Evvy both are. :3_

_So, point of this rant? Please don't take it offensively. I've met really smart people around where I live that talk just like this. And those of you who aren't from the South and think the characters are stupid? Nah. They're not. Trust me._

_...sorry. xD Just enjoy the chapter, and give me some feedback. If ya want. :D I'd appreciate it. :)_


End file.
